We
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: "Like I said, you are my friend that makes this my concern. I care about you, so I'm going to be there for you, no matter what."


**author's note** – warning for sad, angsty oneshot and new couple ahead. : )  
I love both of these two and they do not get enough love on this site! So yea. I was listening to 'Doiwn' by Blink 12 and this happened.  
 **disclaimer** – I own nothing (or anyone) that you recognize.

* * *

 **We**

* * *

The rain pounded against the windshield. The droplets were slapped away by the wipers only to be replaced instantly. He gripped the steering wheel and turned the corner. He pulled his car up in front of the brick townhouse, shifted to park and quickly climbed out of the car.

She sat alone on the steps, her head down, the sleeves of her sweatshirt pulled down over her fingers where her hands were clutched tightly in her lap. Her dirty blonde hair stuck to her face and neck. She looked up at him only momentarily, her eyes red and swollen.

"Tenille…." He stood in front of her; the sound of the rain beating against the pavement cut the awkward silence like a knife. She got to her feet and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't look at him. "I… I'm sorry."

She just nodded.

He could feel his heart breaking. He hated seeing his friend in so much pain. He reached for her but she pulled away. He sighed, "Let's just get you out of here, alight?" He made his way back to the car and pulled open the passenger side door. She followed quietly behind. He waited for her to slide into the passenger seat before closing the door, circling the car, and getting in the driver's seat. He turned the key and cranked up the heat.

He dared a glance at her. Her slender shoulders shook with quiet sobs, her eyes closed tight as fresh tears rolled down her flushed face. He felt the urge to hold her, to comfort her. It was a strange feeling; he had never really been one for simple sentimentality. Instead he reached out and touched her arm. She turned to look at him and he felt the rage bubble up inside of him once more.

Her eyes were so full of sadness, her gaze so broken, so _hollow._

He pulled his hand away and pulled away from the curb. They rode in silence for several moments, surrounded only by the patter of the rain and hum of the heater.

Slowly she stopped crying and simply gazed out the window. Her hands shook where they lay on her lap but her shoulders were still, her breathing normal.

The silence ate away at him. He wanted nothing more than to tell her he would comfort her, just as she had comforted him all that time ago. They had become friends while working at the performance center and NXT. She had been the first person he had told about his divorce, she had been the one who had supported him; she had been there for him. She was always so warm, so caring. Seeing her so broken aggravated him. She had been so good to everyone. She didn't deserve _this._

Her whisper broke the silence, "What am I going to do, Kev?"

He wished he had an answer for her.

"I don't know Tenille. Right now I just want to make sure you are okay. You can stay with me for now. We will figure everything out."

"Kevin this isn't your responsibility."

No, it wasn't; but he didn't care.

"You are my friend. That makes you my responsibility."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She glanced at him with glassy eyes as a small smile curved her lips.

He couldn't help but smile back. He turned into his driveway and into the waiting, open garage. He shut the car off and closed the garage door with the remote. "Let's get you inside and get you some dry clothes, then we'll talk, okay?"

She nodded and pushed open the passenger door. He stepped out of the car and led her through the door that led to the kitchen. "I'll find you something – just give me a minute."

He went to the laundry room and returned quickly with a large sweatshirt. He knew had no pants that would fit her tiny frame and hoped that the sweatshirt would be long enough. "I'm sorry; this is the best I could find. I'll go tomorrow morning and get your stuff."

"Thanks, Kev." She smiled weakly and took the folded sweatshirt. She turned and retreated toward the back hall where the downstairs bathroom was located.

He sighed and grabbed two coffee mugs out of the cabinet. He set to work making two hot cups of coffee, his mind reeling.

 _He_ did this. _He_ broke her.

And two questions loomed at the forefront of his thoughts: ' _Why hadn't he told her he loved her before she had gotten with that low-life scumbag?'_ and ' _What was the easiest way to demolish said low-life scumbag?'._

He was so lost in thought he didn't even her come up behind him, "What if I lose my job?"

He turned to face her, "I don't think that will happen." He led the way to the living room, carrying both cups of coffee as she trotted along behind. He sat both cups on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"But what if it does?" She paced the length of the small living room.

"Then we will figure it out when the time comes."

She flopped on the couch beside him, tucking her legs underneath her. "You keep saying we like this is something that you need to be concerned about."

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side. He smiled with relief when she leaned into the embrace instead of pushing him away again. "Like I said, you are my friend that makes this my concern. I care about you, so I'm going to be there for you, no matter what."

He stroked her hair lightly as she hugged him, a fresh wave of tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you Kevin. I'm just so scared."

"I know. It is all going to be okay. I promise."

She nodded, wiping away the tears. "What If I am a bad mother?" She whispered.

"I can guarantee you that that is not going to happen."

She smiled with gratitude. She looked so timid and tired as she leaned against him. He sighed and rubbed her back lightly, "You should get some rest. You have had a really long night. The guest room is already ready. We will talk some more in the morning, okay?"

She nodded, "Thank you for letting me come here Kevin." She got up and made her way toward the stairs.

"Anytime Tenille. You are always welcome here."

He listened to the sound of her foot falls as she climbed the stairs. He grabbed one of the untouched cups of coffee and took a long sip before leaning back against the couch. He wanted nothing more than to take away her pain. She was so beautiful, so innocent.

He had wanted nothing more than to be with her. To take care of her but he hadn't known how.

 _And now he wasn't sure if he would ever have the chance._


End file.
